


Remember Tomorrow

by RuinNine



Category: Football RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artistic Liberties, Crossover, Hurt, M/M, Memories, Misunderstandings, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinNine/pseuds/RuinNine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bathed in a new light, memories can turn to lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [10 Sernando Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955775) by [lumaste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumaste/pseuds/lumaste). 



> This was inspired by a perfect drabble by lumaste (seriously, go check it out), as it wouldn't leave me alone until I decided to write a longer story out of it. Thank you very much, darling, for the kind permission to use it and for the betareading and advice. Lifesaver! *bows* <3
> 
> Now, I really like Harry Potter, but it's been ages since I read the books or watched the movies, and I never planned on writing this as close to canon as possible anyway. So, if there are any HP fans out there who might be angry with me for taking some liberties, please be kind. ;)
> 
> Still no native speaker.

— † —

 

 

“You should have seen her face! She didn't talk to him for a week.”

 

Sergio grinned as he watched Neville try to hide his laughter, but he lost the battle when Seamus sent him a glare and a pout. It was good to be back, he decided, as he trudged alongside his friends through the dark and silent pathways of their camp. With a content sigh, he thought back to the warm meal and the goblet of mead he'd enjoyed just an hour ago, vowing to himself never to volunteer for missions anymore that lead to living in a cold and wet tent for four weeks on end. Not that it was more comfortable to live in a tent at the main camp, but it certainly didn't get as lonely around here.

 

“Sergio?”

 

“Yeah? What?”

 

Neville smiled. “I asked if someone told you which tent to use.”

 

“Oh, sorry. I zoned out. And no, I don't know yet where I'm going to-”

 

“Shh!”

 

Sergio almost yelped when Seamus suddenly manhandled him behind the plane of an empty tent. He traded a confused glance with Neville before poking Seamus, who peered around the edge, in the shoulder. “What is it?”

 

“There's a light.”

 

Sergio merely rolled his eyes. “So what if someone else is still awake? You're being paranoid!”

 

He stood to move out of their hiding place, but Seamus' hand at his elbow held him back. “These are storage tents. No one's supposed to be around here at this time of night!”

 

Once again, Sergio traded an exasperated look with Neville who just shrugged. “We could have a look, soothe Seamus' nerves and then find you a place to sleep, eh?”

 

Seamus just huffed. “Well, _thank you_ , Neville! I tell you, I've got a bad feeling about this...”

 

“You've got a bad feeling about anything.” When Seamus sent him an offended glare, Sergio raised his hands in surrender. “Okay, fine, let's have a look.”

 

So they silently crept forward, keeping close to the tents and trailing a hand along the grass for fear of tripping over some tent strings that were invisible in the dim moonlight. And as it happened, there indeed was a light a few rows further down, and when they were close enough, they could see someone bending over a cauldron in the light of a small fire. Someone with blond hair. Sergio stumbled and almost crashed into the nearest tent, but Neville's quick reflexes saved him from the impact. He couldn't soften his fall however, and so he connected with the ground with a thud and a soft curse. The head of the wizard at the fire snapped up at the sound, and Sergio's mouth fell open as he saw his suspicions confirmed.

 

“Fernando...,” he breathed, but a warning squeeze from Neville's hand around his shoulder stopped him from saying more.

 

“ _What are you doing?”_

 

_Sergio turned around to the Slytherin, and he immediately decided he didn't like the disgusted look on his face. “None of your business.”_

 

_The guy wasn't to be deterred. “Why are you kicking the ball?”_

 

_Seriously. Slytherins. “We're playing football. Never heard of that?”_

 

_The Slytherin wrapped his green scarf tighter around his neck. “It's probably a stupid muggle game.”_

 

_He couldn't keep the curiosity out of his voice, though, and it made Sergio grin against his will. “Wanna play?”_

 

“Wait,” Neville whispered in his ear, so Sergio held his breath as he watched Fernando frown and scan the darkness with his piercing eyes. After a minute spent glowering at the tents surrounding him, the Slytherin finally lowered his head back down to focus on his cauldron once more. “Let's go back.”

 

Sergio almost protested, but one look from Neville shut him up in advance. He didn't know what he had expected to see in the eyes of his friend, but it definitely wasn't sadness, mixed with a hint of sympathy. Something was amiss here, Sergio decided, so he let himself be pulled back the way they came, until they were far enough down the path to whisper.

 

“What the hell is going on here?,” Sergio hissed. “Why would I have to hide from him?”

 

Seamus released an incredulous snort. “Because he's a Slytherin?”

 

Sergio levelled him with a glare. “He was my friend before the war!”

 

“Pfff... who in their right mind would-”

 

“That's enough. Seamus, leave it.” Sergio watched, amazed, as Seamus' mouth abruptly snapped shut at the reproach. So Neville's spine had grown even stronger in the time he'd been away. However, the wave of pride he felt was gone in an instant when Neville set his reprimanding gaze on him. “I think you should listen to what I have to say before you go to him, _because_ he was your friend. You know he disappeared when the castle was attacked, and no one knew where he'd gone. Well, three weeks ago, they found him, pretending to live a muggle life in a small city.”

 

Sergio's eyebrows rose to meet his hairline. “No way.”

 

“It's true,” Seamus scoffed. “Lay low like the Slytherin coward he is!”

 

“Seamus!”

 

“What?”

 

“Why don't you try to survive on your own, chased by Death Eaters and your own parents, with no one there to back you up?”

 

“Just saying...”

 

Sergio frowned. “I remember his parents.”

 

“ _Nando!,” Sergio calls out to the Slytherin as he bounds down the stairs into the entrance hall, a wide smile spreading on his face – like every time he sees him. Fernando, however, turns to him with wide eyes and his hands flailing in surprise, which is very unusual._

 

_And only then does Sergio realize that Fernando's not alone, but he immediately recognizes the people standing next to him even though he's never seen them before. The resemblance is uncanny – the blond hair, the pale skin, the tall and slender frame. But where Sergio has gotten to know Fernando as a witty, caring and loyal person underneath the Slytherin mask, his parents remind Sergio a lot of the Malfoy couple as they turn to him with mild surprise and (not so mild) scorn. Still, he remembers his manners, so he walks on, determined to make a good impression on his best friend's parents when he introduces himself._

 

_He doesn't get far though, as his feet suddenly trip up of their own accord and he can't suppress a yelp of surprise as he crashes down to the hard stone floor, the books he's been carrying scattering all around him. And when his head whips up, confused and shocked, he immediately spots the wand in Fernando's hand and something ugly and cold twists in his stomach._

 

_Mrs. Torres smiles and raises a hand to caress her son's neck, but her voice is as cold as ice. “Who is that, Fernando?”_

 

_Fernando quickly avoids his eyes from Sergio's betrayed glare and turns back to his parents. “No one.”_

 

“ _Ah.” She tugs Fernando against her side and leads him out of the hall, his father following after one last resentful glance at Sergio. “Now, how did those Quidditch try-outs go?”_

 

_Sergio suddenly feels the childish urge to call after her, to tell her that her perfect pureblood son rather spends his afternoons kicking a muggle ball and rolling around in the mud in a mixed-house-team than flying high with his fellow Slytherins, but he catches himself just in time. And later that night, when Fernando comes up to the Gryffindor tower to apologize, he will be grateful he did, because his friend looks utterly exhausted, and with a sudden clarity, he'll understand that being an unwilling pureblood heir is more burden than luxury._

 

Neville nodded as Sergio finished his story. “Yeah, they're not part of the closest circle, but certainly close enough. Anyway, they brought Fernando here, confiscated his wand and-”

 

“What?” Sergio was almost too afraid to ask. “Did he hurt anyone?”

 

“No.”

 

“But why-”

 

Neville sighed. “Sergio, you know the rules. Every Slytherin has to hand over their wand on arrival at this camp until we can be sure that we can trust them.”

 

“But he is-”

 

“Your friend, I know. That's why I wanted you to be prepared. He's-” Neville looked back towards the light, a frown marring his face. “He's but a shadow of his old self. He keeps to himself if he can help it, doesn't speak to anyone, not even the other Slytherins.”

 

Sergio felt a shiver travel down his spine as memories of Fernando flooded his thoughts – memories of beautiful, haughty and clever Fernando – and none of them were in line with what he'd just heard. “You think he might lash out at me?”

 

“No, hasn't hurt a fly since he arrived.” A faraway look crossed Neville's face, as if he were trying to solve a puzzle he'd been brooding over for weeks. “Hasn't once fought back.”

 

“Fought back?” Sergio's voice rose in alarm. “Against wh-”

 

Sergio never got to finish his question, as he was interrupted by a sudden eruption of noise, screams blending into taunting voices and the telltale sounds of spells being cast. Neville cursed and spun around to head back towards Fernando's campfire. Seamus hesitated for a second before he grabbed a stunned Sergio by the elbow and pulled him along.

 

When they reached the clearance, Sergio almost stumbled at the sight that greeted him as anger and horror took a hold of his heart. Fernando lay in a twisted heap on the floor, obviously unconscious, as a group of teenagers stood over him, their wands still pointing at his lifeless form. Sergio felt sick as he recognized each and every one of them as people he had shared the table with just an hour ago.

 

“Stop,” Neville shouted and the young wizards spun around to face him. “I told you lot to leave him alone!”

 

For a moment, time seemed to slow down as Neville advanced into the ring of light and the assailants just stared back at him. But then they erupted into nervous shouts and split up, darting away into the darkness.

 

“Seamus! Get those on the right!”

 

Sergio looked up from where he was kneeling next to Fernando. “Neville!”

 

“Look after him!” Neville didn't even look back from his sprint across the clearance. “We'll get them!”

 

“Look after him?” Sergio stared down into Fernando's face that seemed so familiar and yet so different. He looked older than he actually was, with worry and exhaustion etched into the once soft lines of his face. Sergio couldn't help but wonder what the Slytherin had been forced to endure in his solitude – and if it had killed off that ambitious and self-confident spark he'd always admired in the other boy. With a sigh, he shook his head to get rid of those thoughts and reached out to tap Fernando's cheek. “Fernando? Hey! Nando?”

 

No reaction.

 

His heart constricted in his chest as worry set in, but he forced himself to even out his breathing and calm down enough to think about what to do. Get him off the cold ground, that should work for now. So he slid his hands beneath Fernando's back to prop him up, but immediately pulled back again when his fingertips connected with something wet. His eyes widened as he stared down at his fingers – they were coated in blood. For a second, he couldn't find a way past the terror that seized him, but then he quickly pulled out his wand, ready to apparate directly into the first aid tent. However, just as he was about to jump, his eyes locked with Fernando's. The Slytherin was staring back at him with dazed eyes that held fear as well as panic.

 

“Fernando?” Sergio held up his hands. “Listen, Fernando, I won't hurt you, okay? I'm here to help you.” He hesitated. “Do you remember me?”

 

Fernando just blinked slowly, once, twice, before a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. “Sergio...”

 

“That's right, Fernando. I'm going to disapparate us out of here to find a healer, okay?”

 

The smile was instantly replaced by a frown, and the panic flooded back into his eyes. “No!”

 

“But you need-”

 

“The cauldron.”

 

“What?”

 

“The cauldron.” Fernando groaned at Sergio's dumbfounded expression. “Healing potion.”

 

“But-”

 

“No healer. Please.”

 

At the desperate tone in Fernando's voice, Sergio felt himself automatically nod, and when the Slytherin tried to sit up with a muffled curse, he bent forward to gently pull him up by the shoulders. Fernando leant heavily into his hold, with his eyes closed and his breathing fast and erratic. It dawned on Sergio that he wouldn't be able to walk anywhere on his own.

 

“Is this... is this your tent? I think we should do this some place where you can lie down.”

 

“Do what?,” Fernando muttered. “Just get the cauldron.”

 

Sergio sighed. Stubborn Slytherins, all of them. “You're in no condition to use the potion yourself. You can barely keep your eyes open!”

 

In lieu of an answer, Fernando suddenly fell forward into his arms, and in a less serious situation, Sergio certainly would have said 'Told you so!'. But the situation was indeed pretty serious, so he just gathered Fernando up into his arms, tried not to think about how light he was, and carried him into the tent where he set him down on the edge of the bed.

 

When he returned with the cauldron, Fernando's eyes were back open, but they remained unfocused, looking straight ahead as he rounded the bed, so he figured he wasn't entirely conscious. The less, the better. “Fernando? I'm going to take off the coat and your shirt, okay? This will hurt.”

 

Taking a deep breath to prepare himself for the task, he pulled at the fabric, biting his lip when he felt it stick to the wounds. Fernando neither screamed nor cursed, but his whole body jerked with each tug, violent tremors running through his frame until Sergio had finally bared his back. At the sight of the long gashes covering the pale skin, the tears that had been gathering in his eyes finally spilled over.

 

He pressed a hand to his mouth to suppress a terrified noise and tried to calm down enough to speak. “Those...” With a deep breath, he forced himself to continue. “Those aren't fresh.”

 

“No,” Fernando's voice shook just as much as Sergio's. “Last night. The potion will fix it.”

 

Sergio finally took a look at the pale blue ointment that had gathered at the bottom of the cauldron, before he cautiously dipped a finger into it. Cool. Huh. “Okay.” He shed his cloak and rolled up his sleeves. “Let's get this over with.”

 

This time, Fernando _did_ scream and it took every ounce of bravery Sergio had gathered during his time in service of the Order to pull through with spreading the salve across the wounds with one hand while trying to hold Fernando still with the other. When he was finally finished, sweat had gathered on his brow and he was breathing hard. He wiped his hands on his trousers and sat down next to Fernando on the bed, at a loss for what to do as he watched silent tears run down his pale face. All of a sudden, he remembered his mother and what she had done to calm him down, so he pushed a hand into the hair behind Fernando's ear, drawing slow circles with his thumb.

 

And sure enough, after a few minutes, Fernando's breathing had evened out and the tears had stopped. Sergio heaved a soft sigh of relief and leant forward to take a look at the wounds on his back. Gone. Sliding over the edge of the bed to kneel down beside it, Sergio pressed his hands against Fernando's shoulder blades. No wounds, no ointment, just smooth and warm skin beneath his fingertips.

 

“Unbelievable,” he whispered, his fingers examining the spots where he knew had been bleeding gashes mere minutes before. When Fernando suddenly leant into his touch, Sergio jerked back as if burnt. “Nando...?”

 

Fernando rolled over onto his back and fixed Sergio with eyes clouded by fever and darkened by regret. “I thought I'd never see you again.”

 

Sergio swallowed thickly as the memory he had successfully suppressed over the past year finally resurfaced against his will. “You almost made sure of it.”

 

_He carefully checks the hallway left and right before he crosses it and quietly slips into a deserted classroom, his steps all but silent on the cobble stones as he's wearing no shoes. It is way past curfew and with the wizarding world teetering on the brink of war, any students caught out of the common rooms after nightfall face longtime detentions or worse. However, Fernando has finally slipped him a note on the way out of Potions, asking him to meet here at midnight, and Sergio would rather face McGonagall on a bad day than miss this chance._

 

_His best friend has looked more and more weary and drawn over the past few days, keeping to himself and fending off every attempt at talking to him. He even missed the football tournament that marked the middle of term, resulting in their team losing phenomenally without their best striker and their best defender, as Sergio was too busy wondering what the hell was going on to keep his head in the game._

 

_He barely has time to close the door behind himself before he's suddenly enveloped in a tight embrace. He tenses for a short and terrible moment, but then he recognizes Fernando in the dim moonlight filtering in through the windows and hugs back just as tightly._

 

_That night, the castle falls._

 

“And I deeply regret it.”

 

Sergio took a deep breath to calm the aching in his gut and stood quickly. “You should rest. I'm sure they won't bother you again, yeah?”

 

And without waiting for a reply, he turned and fled.

 

 

— † —

 

 

Thank you very much for reading! Reviews are love. :)


	2. Chapter 2

— † —

 

 

When Sergio trudged to the kitchen tents the next morning, his mood had reached a spectacular low. Sleep had eluded him all night as his mind went round in circles, memories of Hogwarts mingling with memories of Fernando's blood, of his screams of pain. Also, the fact that the past year had left clear marks on Fernando didn't diminish the magnetic pull he exerted on Sergio – the attraction had come back full force as if it had never left in the first place. It was a dangerous thing, he knew. He mustn't get his heart broken _yet again._

 

“Sergio!”

 

“What?!” Right, he hadn't meant to vent his anger on poor Neville, so he turned to his friend with a lopsided smile. “Sorry...”

 

“Never mind.” Neville waved a hand through the air, a little breathless from running after him. “Do you have a minute?”

 

Sergio threw a wistful glance in the direction of the kitchen tents, but then he caught two Hufflepuffs from their year already staring and inconspicuously moving closer (probably hoping to catch some information on the incident obviously everybody already knew about) and he knew he didn't want to have this conversation in the middle of the road. So he sighed and nodded and let himself be lead over to Neville's tent.

 

His relief to be out of sight only lasted a second, because waiting for them there was Draco Malfoy, looking right at home in his chair at the small table that was covered in maps and provision lists. Not that he didn't like Draco, not at all. He didn't mind him, especially when he let go of his Slytherin mask, turning on his boyish charm and snarky humour instead. But this felt like a tribunal, and Sergio suddenly regretted his decision to delay breakfast.

 

“Sergio,” Draco greeted smoothly and stood to offer him a hand. “Anything interesting happening at the hide-out you were assigned to watch?”

 

Sergio shook his hand, but couldn't hide the suspicion in his curt reply. “No. It was boring as hell.”

 

“So, how is Fernando? Neville told me the little shits bothered him again.”

 

“Bothered?! They tore his back to shreds!”

 

Neville raised his hands to quell his rising temper. “They finally got their wands confiscated and a trace charm put on them. And they were transferred to Moody's camp.”

 

Draco smirked. “He'll have fun teaching them a lesson.” His face turned serious again. “But back to Fernando. How is he?”

 

Sergio shrugged as he buried his hands in his pockets. “He developed a fever last night, but other than that, his healing potion worked quite well. Marvellously, in fact. You should ask him for some jars of that stuff.”

 

Neville just raised an eyebrow. “Something else you'd like to share?”

 

“No...?”

 

The two Gryffindors engaged in a short glaring match, until Draco decided to break it up. “Did he talk to you?”

 

“Not much. Just that...” Sergio almost bit his tongue, but he knew it was too late as both Neville and Draco visibly perked up. They sure as hell wouldn't let it go unless he told them. “He said he regretted leaving before Hogwarts was attacked. He... asked me to meet him the night the castle fell, and he told me then he was sorry and that he didn't want it to happen.”

 

There was a moment of silence as his friends took that revelation in, and then Draco softly cleared his throat. “His upbringing is very similar to my own, and I know he didn't have much of a choice. With all that pureblood shit they poured into our heads, I'm surprised he even had the common sense to flee.”

 

Sergio wasn't sure he'd heard that right. “Common sense?!”

 

Draco didn't miss a beat. “Yes, common sense. I didn't have it, as you know. It took a while for me to decide which side to choose.”

 

“But in the end, you _decided_ to choose.” He pulled his hands from his pockets and stabbed a finger in the direction of Draco's face. “I'll tell you what: common sense would've been fighting for our home, fighting for the people we care about, fighting for our beliefs!”

 

The tightening of Draco's jaw was the only sign that told Sergio his anger was reciprocated. “You have no idea what his beliefs were. And fighting against his parents would be _exactly the same_ as fighting against his home and the people he cared about.” He stood, meeting Sergio's dark glare head-on, and Neville tensed beside him. “Sergio, let me ask you this: did you actually know him back then? Did you actually know what price he paid for being your friend?”

 

Sergio's hands balled into fists. “How the fuck did this turn around to be about me?”

 

Draco mirrored the movement, and it prompted Neville to intervene before an actual fight broke out. “Draco, leave it.” He turned to the Gryffindor. “Sergio...” Neville's voice suddenly sounded soft and hesitant, just like Sergio remembered from school. That wasn't a good sign. “I saw him down by the river, collecting plants for his potions.”

 

Even though it took a huge effort, Sergio just shrugged and walked over to the entrance. “So?”

 

He didn't wait for Neville's reply as he quickly exited the tent and stomped down the path to the kitchen tents. Stupid Slytherin git. What the hell did he know about the friendship between him and Fernando?! However, as he sat in the darkest corner of the kitchen tents, pointedly ignoring the curious stares and whispers of the others, with his breakfast and coffee growing cold in front of him, he wondered if Draco indeed knew better.

 

Until Fernando stumbled into the middle of their football match in their fifth year, Sergio had never even thought about talking to Slytherins unless it was absolutely necessary. The young pureblood heir had been the only addition from that house to their newly established football team and it stayed that way until the war put an end to any games. It had taken a while for them to get used to each other, the already tight-knit team and the outsider Fernando, but the respect for his quickly developing skills had won them over sooner rather than later, so they had let him play. And Sergio... Sergio immediately had felt drawn to him despite himself.

 

“ _Yes!”_

 

_Fernando throws up his arms and laughs loudly as he watches the ball hit the back of the net, and it strikes Sergio with a sudden clarity that he has never heard their newest team member laugh before. Come to think of it, he didn't even so much as show any kind of emotion other than intense focus whenever they performed any exercises or drills like the one on one game they're currently playing._

 

“ _For fuck's sake!” Seamus picks up the ball and kicks it out into the field with a bit more force than necessary. “Sergio! You're supposed to protect my box, not just stand there and watch the rookie show you up!”_

 

_And with a last curse, he stomps over to their other team mates who turn back to their own exercises with a shake of the head. Fernando's arms tumble back down to his sides and when he turns to Sergio, his face is closed off again. However, Sergio can clearly see the cogs turning in his head._

 

“ _Don't mind him. I didn't let you win, if that's what you were going to ask. You played well.”_

 

_Fernando doesn't seem convinced, but his tone is hopeful. “Really?”_

 

_Now it's Sergio's turn to laugh as he walks over to throw an arm around his shoulders. “Really.”_

 

He covered his face with his hands. “Bloody hell.”

 

And all of a sudden, Neville's words echoed in his head. _I saw him down by the river._ Well, Gryffindors were nothing if not brave (and sometimes, stupidly so). On his way through the forest, he almost broke into a run. There was a part of him that hoped to find Fernando down there, a part that hoped for a fresh start, for their friendship to reappear from where it lay hidden under many months of disuse. He knew it was unlikely, though. The war had most likely destroyed any ties they'd had. But maybe... maybe it wasn't too late for new bonds to be forged.

 

When he stepped out of the tree line, Sergio immediately recognized Fernando's blond mop of hair amidst the long grass of the river bank, and he steeled himself for the no doubt unpleasant conversation he was going to initiate. He didn't bother trying to be quiet or keep out of Fernando's line of sight, for he wanted to make sure that the Slytherin saw him coming. Somehow, he hoped that would work in his favour.

 

Well, it didn't.

 

Fernando calmly awaited him, but his expression was dark and inapproachable. “What do you want?”

 

Sergio almost bristled at the rude tone, but got a hold of his temper before he could make it worse. “I came to ask if you're feeling better.”

 

“I'm fine, thank you. Indeed, thank you for your heroic intervention.” He performed a mock bow and turned to leave. “Good day.”

 

“Wait!” Sergio felt like he was trying to hold on to water as he watched Fernando's retreating back. “I thought we were friends.”

 

Fernando stopped, but it took a few seconds before he answered. “We were.”

 

“What changed?”

 

The following pause stretched even longer, and just when Sergio thought he wouldn't get an answer, Fernando took a deep breath. “Everything.”

 

His voice was low and filled with bitterness, and Sergio felt his anger fade as sympathy took its place. _What happened to you, Fernando?_ “Can we talk? Please?”

 

“Bloody hell...” Fernando looked up at the sky, his shoulders slumping in defeat. “Yeah, fine. But not here.”

 

Without looking back, he walked off towards the forest, and Sergio had trouble keeping up with his long and sure strides as they climbed a slippery hill covered in small trees and bushes. When they reached the top, he couldn't suppress a low whistle. “Nice...”

 

The hill provided an amazing view over the curve of the river and the surrounding tree line, but the undergrowth of the hill side served as a natural wall to hide them from view and made it impossible to be spotted. It was the perfect lookout, and Sergio found himself wondering how many hours Fernando spent up here in solitude, surrounded only by his beloved plants and the soothing sound of the running water.

 

“So...” The Slytherin eased down onto the grass and folded his long legs beneath him. “What is it you wanted to talk about?”

 

“Everything?,” Sergio offered sheepishly, but at Fernando's impatient scoff, he quickly held up his hands. “Seriously, I have no idea, I just... I want to know what happened that night. Why you didn't come back to us.” He hesitated for a moment. “To me.”

 

“First of all, I don't know what you remember of school, but there's never been an 'us'. There was only ever a 'you and I'.”

 

Sergio swallowed thickly as his head tried to sort through all the implications that might be attached to that phrase. “But my friends-”

 

“Were your friends, like you just said. They were never mine.” He pulled a small leather pouch from his coat pocket and opened it, only to reveal a black frizzly mass and cigarette paper. It seemed as if he was completely unruffled by their conversation as he rolled himself a cigarette with practised and steady fingers. “Not that I needed them. And about that night... My parents told me of the attack and I only had time to say goodbye to you or warn the castle. You know what I chose. The castle didn't mean anything to me, unlike you.”

 

“ _Hey, Torres! I wonder what your mum would say if she knew you're friends with some low-life half-breeds!”_

 

_All of a sudden, the front court is deadly silent as Fernando raises an eyebrow at his fellow Slytherin. For a moment, he looks like he is about to say something back, but then he shakes his head and just turns to leave._

 

“ _Hey! Fag!” The guy pulls out his wand and aims at his back. “I'm talking to you!”_

 

_Sergio immediately draws his own wand and starts pushing his way through all the onlookers, ready to defend his friend, but then Fernando's eyes find his in the crowd and he subtly shakes his head. They stare at each other, neither of them willing to give in, but then Professor McGonagall's voice reverberates around the court and the moment is over. In the following chaos of students scrambling to get out of her way, Sergio loses sight of Fernando. He doesn't see him for the next three days, in fact._

 

_They never talk about the incident._

 

The sudden appearance of the suppressed memory sparked off a wave of memories of incidents too small to be of any significance in themselves, but in their entirety, they stole Sergio's breath away as he suddenly understood everything his young and naïve self hadn't been able to see only a year ago.

 

“ _Sergio...?”_

 

_Sergio turns away from his breakfast to greet Fernando with a wave. “Hey, Nando! What's up?”_

 

_Fernando leans forward, annoyed by the curious stares of the surrounding Gryffindors. “I just wanted to know when we meet for football practice today.”_

 

_Before Sergio can reply, Seamus is rolling his eyes right next to him. “Mate, didn't you see the flyers we made?” His eyes widen in mock surprise and he covers his mouth with his hands. “Oh, I think we forgot to pin one to the dungeon door. Oops.”_

 

_Sergio swats at his arm, but he's grinning nonetheless. “Don't listen to that oaf. It's 2pm.”_

 

_Fernando nods and doesn't waste any time with thanks as he spins on his heels and disappears down the aisle, the laughter of the Gryffindor table following him like a shadow._

 

Stunned into silence, Sergio sat down hard on the cold ground, and for the first time, he found himself wondering how the rest of the school had seen Fernando. He hadn't belonged to the House of Slytherin because he was unwilling to be involved in their games of power and position, preferring his own company to anyone else's. But he hadn't belonged to any mixed-house-clique either because his snappish and self-protective behaviour drove even the most notorious do-gooders away. If it weren't for his regular attendance of the required classes, Fernando could've been mistaken for a ghost, a lost soul haunting the halls of Hogwarts.

 

Something huge tightened in his chest, and for a moment, Sergio had trouble breathing. He couldn't believe how blind he'd been. “Shit, Fernando. I'm so sorry. I... don't know what to say.”

 

“Well, if that isn't a first.” Fernando smiled a small, mirthless smile and lit the cigarette with an ordinary bright red plastic lighter. “Then don't say anything. Wanna try?”

 

Sergio, at an utter loss for what to do, looked down at the cigarette as if it were a snake, ready to bite him if he made a wrong move. “What is it?,” he asked weakly. His nose wrinkled as the sickly sweet smell reached him. “Pot?”

 

“Fuck, no.” Fernando made a disgusted face at him. “Don't mention that shit. It's Black Marble-Climber. The shallow river bed down there is the perfect place for it to grow, and with all the magic pooling in the camp, it's of the best quality.” His voice took on a taunting tone. “But be careful. I've read it can trigger hallucinations if consumed too often.”

 

Sergio peered at the cigarette a moment longer, but when Fernando shrugged and pulled his hand back, he sighed and reached out. “Alright, okay. Hand it over.”

 

He had to admit, it tasted way better than it smelled and it calmed him down, and for a while, they just passed the cigarette back and forth in silence. Fernando was leaning back on his elbows, watching the sky and blowing smoke rings and Sergio couldn't help but watch him. Watch him and wonder how the hell he could've missed how Fernando had suffered at the castle, in a place that was too conformist and narrow for him to be able to fit in anywhere. It was a system that wasn't made for people with thoughts and needs that differed from what the army of parents and teachers expected and demanded. It was the reason why Harry Potter had decided to leave even before the castle fell. He hadn't fit in, either.

 

Sergio looked down at the cigarette between his fingers, the crumpled white paper glowing blue where the plant was on fire. “Where did you get the cigarette paper?”

 

Fernando looked up at him, his sharp eyes searching his face for the real meaning behind the mundane question, but then he shrugged. “Left over from my muggle days.”

 

“Did you really-” Sergio paused, rearranging the chaos of thoughts in his head. “I can't imagine you living as a muggle.”

 

“It was the only way.” Fernando shrugged again, his gaze suddenly far away, caught up in memories. “It wasn't easy. Couldn't use my wand, didn't know anything about technology or how their world worked. I got used to it, though.”

 

“I'm sorry they took your wand.”

 

A flash of anger quickly crossed Fernando's eyes, but when he blinked, it was gone. “It's just as well. I don't need it to work with plants and potions, and I'm not dependent on it anymore.”

 

Sergio cleared his throat to buy himself some time, for he needed a second to gather the courage to ask the next question. “Do you miss it?”

 

Fernando's eyes narrowed. “The muggle world?” At Sergio's nod, he looked out over the river for a moment before he took the cigarette and ground it against a stray rock. “I think it's time for me to get back to camp.” He stood quickly. “It was nice talking to you again.”

 

Sergio jumped to his feet. “Fernando,” he called after the Slytherin, but to no avail. He could only watch until he disappeared into the forest without looking back once. Anger at himself and his big mouth flared up in his stomach and he kicked at the grass. “Fuck...”

 

Just when he thought they were back on the right track.

 

 

— † —

 

 

Thank you very much for reading! *waves*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to give Draco a bit more space. :D But we'll go back to the Sernando drama, too. Promise. ;)

— † —

 

 

“There you are!”

 

“Sergio.” Draco didn't even look up from unearthing the plant from the river bank. “What is it?”

 

“Neville's been looking for you. He wants to revise the spell classes before the camp council tonight.”

 

“Alright. Thank you.” He finally looked up when Sergio didn't respond, but didn't move, either. “Something else on your mind?”

 

Sergio shook his head, trying hard not to look up at the hill top as he wondered whether they were being watched or not. He hadn't seen Fernando in days as he did have duties to attend to in the camp, and Fernando kept on being exceptionally good at avoiding everyone. It was driving him crazy. The new understanding he'd gained on the hill top was weighing heavily on him, as were the memories that kept pouring back into his mind like a dam had broken. And he didn't know how to deal with it.

 

“Why didn't you protect him?”

 

It seemed like he didn't need to elaborate, because Draco sat back on his heels and watched him calmly for a moment. “Because I didn't want to.”

 

His matter-of-fact tone caught Sergio off guard for a moment. “You didn't _want_ to.”

 

“He simply was one less competitor for leadership of Slytherin and one more prey to pick on.” Draco briefly looked up at the hill top, betraying his knowledge of Fernando's whereabouts, and Sergio fought hard not to follow suit. “Now don't get me wrong. There are many things I regret, but I couldn't have helped him even if I wanted to.”

 

His words were pointed and sharp, like the tip of a spear, and Sergio was painfully reminded of the old feud between them, only covered by a thin layer of tentatively built trust. Somehow, it made his temper rise against better judgement. “You think I could?”

 

Draco just shook his head, unperturbed by his outburst. “No one could've stopped it, Sergio. Fernando didn't want it to stop, because he wasn't ready to give in. That would've been the only way for him to save himself the trouble, but he would've never adapted to the rules of Hogwarts. He didn't _want_ to fit in.”

 

Once again, something tightened in his chest, and Sergio crossed his arms as a sudden chill crawled up his skin. “I should've seen what was happening, though. But I was so caught up in my own little world...”

 

“It's a tough conclusion that Gryffindor isn't all about sainthood, right?” Draco chuckled, but it had a dark and bitter edge to it. “Neville could tell a tale or two about it, too.”

 

Sergio had to avoid his accusing gaze as he thought about the way they had treated the kind and gentle boy that had turned into a strong and irreplaceable pillar of their cause despite the taunting and the well-meant, but misdirected attempts at trying to change him into something he wasn't. And now he was closer to the ideal Gryffindor than all of them combined. How ironic was that?

 

Well, they all had to revisit their views of themselves and of others at some point, and Sergio was glad they weren't the same starry-eyed teenagers they'd been a long and never-ending year ago. It felt like he'd aged five years in that time span. And even more so in the past few days. He closed his eyes for a moment as another wave of regret swept through him, washing out the anger and leaving only a dreadful feeling of helplessness behind.

 

“Sorry, Draco. I just... I don't know, I guess I wish I could turn back time.” He pulled a hand through his hair, tearing at the strands in frustration. “I'd never let him leave.”

 

Draco picked up the plant. “Water under the bridge.”

 

Sergio offered him a hand up and he accepted with a nod. The thoughtless movement felt strange, and it suddenly occurred to Sergio that, even with their animosities lying buried for a while now, the whole conversation had gone suspiciously well without Neville's usual mediating presence. “How can you be so calm about this, though?”

 

“About you and me talking like civilized people or your situation?”

 

“Both?”

 

Draco shrugged. “I've never had so few expectations to live up to than I have here. The only thing they want me to do is stay out of trouble. That's all. It's quite... liberating.”

 

“Right... But what would you do if you were thrown into your old life against your will?”

 

“Play the role I have to for survival's sake, and wait patiently for the first opportunity to run.” Draco raised an eyebrow. “Are we still talking about me?”

 

Sergio absently shook his head. _Play the role I have to._ “What about my situation?”

 

Draco eyed him up for a moment, suspicion clear in his eyes, but then he gave in. “I do know what you're dealing with.”

 

“Yeah? How-”

 

He was interrupted by a shift in the air, but before either of them could draw their wand, Neville appeared right next to them. “There you are, Draco! Hey, Sergio. Thank you for-” He trailed off when he noticed their identical caught-in-the-act expressions. “Did I interrupt anything?”

 

Sergio suppressed a groan, inwardly cursing Neville's bad timing, but he knew the moment was over. “No. We were finished.”

 

Draco nodded. “Yeah. We could revise those plans now, if you like?”

 

“Sure.” Neville offered an arm to Draco who took it with a roll of his eyes. “Later, Sese.”

 

Sergio waved and flinched when the disapparition crack punched his eardrums. As if drawn by a string, he immediately looked up at the hill top. It seemed so inconspicuous from down here, but that didn't mean anything. Fernando could watch him right now, and he wouldn't know. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought and he quickly closed his eyes, imagining the grass beneath his feet and the wind in his hair.

 

When he appeared on the hill top, it was empty and his gut sank. Maybe Fernando had found another hiding place. But no, there were new ash tracks lining the few rocks. He had indeed returned. Not today, but not too long before, either. Sergio sighed. So waiting it was.

 

“You do realize they sleep together, right?”

 

Sergio almost jumped out of his skin when he suddenly emerged from the undergrowth, and Fernando laughed loudly. It was deep and beautiful and Sergio's chest ached. “What?!”

 

“Your friend Neville and the Malfoy heir.” He laughed again at Sergio's dumbfounded expression. “You didn't know?”

 

Sergio opened and closed his mouth a few times. Come to think of it, the two were indeed suspiciously close. _Very close_ for a former bully and his former victim. “No, I... No.” He suddenly had to laugh himself, because he couldn't believe he didn't see it. Of course. Of fucking course. But how- “Wait, how do _you_ know it?”

 

Fernando shrugged and sank down into a tailor seat. “I have eyes.” He shook his head at Sergio's glare. “And I know what to look for.”

 

“ _Nando,” he mumbles against his shoulder. “What is going on?”_

 

_Fernando pulls back to look at him, and his eyes are huge and desperate. “I'm sorry. For everything. I want you to know that I never lied to you. I never wanted this to happen. I never-”_

 

“ _What?” Sergio blinks, his mind reeling. “What is it you didn't want to happen?” He jumps, startled, when Fernando leans in so close he can count the freckles standing out on his too pale skin. “Nando?”_

 

“ _Sese,” Fernando breathes against his lips. “Remember me.”_

 

_And then he kisses him. Sergio opens his mouth in shock, and Fernando immediately deepens the kiss, his cold fingers cupping is neck, pulling him forward until they are chest to chest. Before Sergio can recover enough to kiss back, it's already over, and when he opens his eyes, Fernando is gone._

 

“Do you regret that, too?”

 

Sergio's voice was tight and barely under control, and Fernando blinked at the sudden change of topic. “What?” He pulled out his cigarette pouch. “When did I say I regret anything?”

 

The fucking nerve. “The night we met, when those fuckers attacked you. You said you regretted leaving as the castle was overrun.”

 

He couldn't keep the accusing edge out of his voice, and when Fernando slowly stood, his whole body curled in on defence, he knew the message had been received. “I do regret leaving you behind.” He took a step forward. “But I don't regret leaving the castle. I owed it nothing.”

 

Sergio didn't back down. “But you owe me.”

 

“Yeah?” Fernando's voice had turned to a furious whisper, but he was so close now Sergio could hear every tremor. “And what do I owe you?”

 

“That night, you kissed me. And I want to know why.”

 

Fernando's shoulders tensed, but he didn't let the surprise show on his face. For a moment, he stood still, weighing his options. “Because I thought I'd never see you again.”

 

Sergio's breathing quickened as Fernando's breath ghosted over his lips. “What about now? You've seen me again, do you still want to-”

 

The subtle narrowing of Fernando's eyes was the only warning he got before the Slytherin leant forward and kissed him roughly on the mouth. Sergio gasped, his lips parting on instinct, and it was all the invitation Fernando needed. With an aggressiveness that startled Sergio, he plundered his mouth, his teeth digging into Sergio's lower lip, drawing a noise from him that was half gasp, half moan. And just like that, all the tension that had built up between them over the past week – years, really – gave way to a hunger that shook them both to the core.

 

Sergio couldn't remember how they ended up on the ground, how Fernando had managed to pin him down to the rocks with his whole body. All he cared about was that this time, the Slytherin had finally taken the first step and it felt so good he couldn't bring himself to stop. “We're still gonna talk about this later,” he warned half-heartedly.

 

Fernando just sent him a sinister smile, baring all of his teeth, and unceremoniously slipped a hand into Sergio's cloak and past his waistband to close his fingers around his already half-hard cock. Sergio sucked in a quick breath, his head falling back as he tried to suppress a moan. But it had been many months since anyone had touched him like this beside himself, and the war between anger and longing towards Fernando in his chest didn't strengthen his self-control. So when he felt Fernando tighten his grip, he couldn't hold back a loud groan.

 

Fernando growled low in his throat. “Keep it down, will you? Or do you want the whole camp to hear you?!”

 

Sergio pulled his head away from its resting place against the rocks to glower at him. “It's a bit too late to complain now.” In response, Fernando delivered a particularly tight flick of his wrist that had Sergio biting his lip in order to prevent himself from giving a shout. “Slytherin sod.”

 

“Muggle brat.”

 

Sergio almost tensed as he heard the word, but there was no venom in it. It was a mere shadow of an old habit, a memory of how easy life had seemed when their teasing held no truth yet, but only fondness and harmless teenage challenges. It also brought back the affection he'd felt back then, and somehow, it soothed the ache in his chest.

 

So he just let his head fall back, his fingers tangling in Fernando's hair and caressing the skin underneath in lieu of an apology. In turn, the touch of Fernando's fingers slowly changed from rough to gentle and he leaned down for a kiss that was way better coordinated and certainly more delicious than the first. This time, it didn't feel like a battle for dominance, but more like a playful game, and Sergio had to pull back after a few seconds, because everything suddenly felt too intense – their kisses, Fernando's hand on his cock, his eyes that were bright and for once free of shadows.

 

“Nando,” he breathed, and Fernando grinned and leant his forehead against Sergio's collarbone, the fingers around his cock picking up speed until colours started to fade in and out of Sergio's vision. “Nando,” he whispered again, like a prayer. “Don't stop.”

 

Fernando's hold suddenly turned unbearably tight and just like that, heat raged through his veins and his stomach clenched painfully as he came. He barely registered Fernando finishing himself off with a few quick flicks of his wrist. He barely registered Fernando's breathing turning quick and laboured, the curses he drowned in his collarbone. But he noticed all too clearly when Fernando pulled himself over to collapse next to him on the cold and wet grass. An icy chill shot up his spine, and when he turned his head to look at Fernando, he felt the rift between them before he saw it.

 

He watched as Fernando rolled a cigarette and lit it. He watched as he took a drag and he watched as the calming effect of the Black Marble-Climber smoothed out the tense lines around his mouth. But when the Slytherin offered him the cigarette without so much as a second glance, he took it and turned his head to the side, trying hard to ruthlessly smother the tears that rose in his eyes as he pulled the drug into his lungs.

 

They were still audible in his voice when he forced himself to speak. “Another regret?”

 

“Sergio.” The grass rustled as Fernando shifted beside him. “You know this isn't-”

 

He didn't wait for the confirmation. With a loud snap, he was gone.

 

 

— † —

 

 

*rolls eyes* Boys...

Thank you for staying with me! :)


	4. Interlude 1

— † —

 

 

Sergio cursed under his breath as he stomped down the corridor in search of Fernando. The Slytherin had promised to help him with his Potions homework today, but he was nowhere to be found. Sergio had already searched everywhere, the Great Hall, the library, Astronomy Tower and many other places. He hadn't been to the dungeon, of course, but Fernando never spent more time than necessary down there. The sun was already hanging low on the horizon, but it was still way too early to go to bed, even for Fernando. Thinking about going to bed... it looked like Sergio was in for a sleepless night. His essay was due tomorrow after all.

 

With another curse, he rounded a corner and almost ran straight into Nearly Headless Nick. “Oh, sorry, Nick! I didn't watch where I was going.”

 

Nick smiled and sighed wistfully. “Oh, the daydreams of youth.”

 

Sergio huffed. “More like issues of youth.”

 

“Anything I can help with?”

 

“Well... have you seen Fernando Torres? Slytherin, blond hair?”

 

“Hmm...” Nick twirled his moustache. “He's a lone wolf, isn't he?”

 

“Yes,” Sergio sighed. “That he is. So, do you know where he is?”

 

“I think I've seen him walk down to the lake when I was admiring the way it glistened in the sun from a window in Ravenclaw Tower. It is very fortunate we have a lake here, you know. It certainly adds to the charm of this place.”

 

“Sure,” Sergio agreed half-heartedly, his mind already five miles ahead. “See you, Nick!”

 

 

— † —

 

 

Of course, the bloody lake. He could clearly see Fernando's blond hair against its dark surface, even though the light was already fading, and he felt his irritation mounting again. Ever since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had appeared in the Ministry, the students had been banned from being outside after nightfall with a strict curfew and Sergio certainly wasn't willing to share the fate of those who had been stupid enough to break it. Not even for Fernando.

 

“Nando,” he called out when he was within earshot. “Come on, the curfew's almost on.”

 

Fernando turned back to him and gave him a look that said 'Either sit down or leave me be.' before blowing out the smoke in his mouth and turning back to the lake. Wait, smoke. Against better judgement, Sergio could feel his curiosity rise, so he hurried down the path onto the rocky shore until he could look down into Fernando's lap. And indeed, there lay a pack of cigarettes.

 

“Bloody hell! Where did you get those?!”

 

Fernando gave him a smug grin. “I have connections.”

 

Sergio snorted and plunked down beside him. “Where?”

 

“Hogsmeade.”

 

“I see. Rubbing shoulders with unsavoury company, aren't you?” It was supposed to be a joke, but Fernando's grin suddenly dimmed and he took another long drag from the cigarette. “Nando? You okay?”

 

For a few seconds, Fernando stared straight ahead across the lake that was alight with the red clouds above and the light of the setting sun, but then he slowly shook his head. “My parents got wind of the football team. They know I'm playing there instead of trying hard to make the Quidditch team.”

 

“Shit,” Sergio breathed. That couldn't be good. “What did they say?”

 

“I can't play in the football tournament next month.”

 

“What?! Without you, we can't win!”

 

Fernando shook his head, a sad smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “I'm sure you're the only one who thinks so.”

 

“Fernando-”

 

The Slytherin abruptly turned to him then, and the look of intense pain on his face immediately shut him up. “Look, can we just... enjoy the sunset and not talk about it? I'm sorry, but I can't do it. End of story.”

 

“Okay,” Sergio said softly. “Okay. I'm sorry.”

 

He slowly reached out and pulled Fernando into a hug, tugging him down with him until he was stretched out on the shore, with Fernando curled into his side and his face hidden in the crook of his neck. Sergio could feel his breath on his throat and his arm resting heavily on his stomach, and even though he knew it should be awkward, he couldn't bring himself to care. The only thing he cared about was that Fernando slowly but surly relaxed into him, the tension in his body finally leaving. With the dark red clouds overhead and the sound of the lake lapping at the shore, it was a surreal moment and he wondered how it would feel to finally kiss Fernando, right then, right there.

 

“Sometimes, I think I should just leave this place.”

 

Sergio froze as his daydream crumbled around him. “You're kidding, right?”

 

“What if I wasn't?”

 

“You would-” Sergio quickly sat up when Fernando was suddenly way too close for his comfort. “You would leave me alone here?”

 

Fernando calmly pushed himself off the ground. “No! Of course not. Don't be silly.”

 

Sergio eyed him up with suspicion written all over his face. “You promise?”

 

Fernando didn't hesitate. “I promise.”

 

 

— † —

 

 

Sorry this was so short, the next chapter will be up sooner. Thanks for reading anyway! ;)


	5. Chapter 4

— † —

 

 

_I promise._

 

“Sergio? Sergio!”

 

With a groan, he pulled the covers over his head as the memory wavered and then vanished. “Go away!”

 

“Go away?!” Seamus' voice immediately hit the indignant octave. “You've been crashing in _my_ tent for three days. I did as you asked and didn't tell anyone. I even convinced the twins to take over your classes. And now _you_ tell _me_ to _go away?!_ You ungrateful bugger!”

 

Sergio sighed. Okay. Grovelling time. “I'm sorry.”

 

“What did you say? I didn't get that through the wool wall.”

 

Reluctantly, Sergio sat up and peered at Seamus' furious face. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be ungrateful.”

 

Seamus winced when he caught sight of his state. “Christ. You look like shit, man. Sure you don't want to talk about it?”

 

“Yeah.” He pressed a hand to his chest. That fucking ache. “Thanks anyway. Was there anything you wanted?”

 

“Neville has been asking for you all day. He didn't let up, so I told him I'd pass on the message.”

 

Sergio would've preferred staying in bed for another few days (or weeks), but he knew he'd have to face the inquisition squad sometime. Preferably before they decided to come down here and saw him like this. It would be a dead giveaway, and he sure as hell was very willing to avoid _that_ kind of questions. So he trudged over to his own tent, made himself presentable and apparated over.

 

When he stepped into Neville's tent without announcing his presence, he had a gruff greeting waiting in line, along with a few choice words, but when he looked up, it all immediately died on his tongue. The inquisition squad was there alright, watching him with something akin to concern, but there was someone else, someone he would've liked to avoid for a while longer. Fernando didn't look like he wanted to be there, either, but his gaze was soft and pleading when their eyes met.

 

Sergio took a quick step back, ready to flee, but Neville saw it coming and held up a hand. “Wait. I don't know what happened between you, but Fernando wants to fix it, and I think you should at least hear him out. We can't have any quarrels in the camp.”

 

Sergio felt hysterical laughter bubble up his throat, but he opted for glaring at Neville instead, the betrayal as clear as day in his eyes. “Quarrels?! There is no quarrel. There is nothing between him and me. And most of all, there is nothing to fix.” He took a deep breath as anger threatened to cloud his senses. “And even if there was, I wouldn't need a babysitter to do it.”

 

Okay, that wasn't meant to come out that harsh, but his already frayed nerves were this close to snapping and he wasn't ready to deal with even more of this shit. Neville, thankfully, didn't bat an eyelid. “I know. We just arranged the meeting, and now we'll leave you to it.”

 

He looked at Draco who nodded and Sergio watched them get up with his hands balled into fists and his shoulders trembling with the effort it took not to throw a punch at Fernando's pale and goddamn beautiful face. Or better yet, jinx the hell out of him.

 

He didn't get to do either.

 

Neville was just about to step outside when he gave a shout of surprise and reared back, stumbling into Draco's chest who steadied him with one hand and drew his wand with the other. But he immediately lowered it again when he saw who Neville had run into.

 

“Finnigan! You look like you've seen a gho-”

 

“Harry!” Seamus made a quick grab for Neville's shoulder to steady himself. “Harry sent a message! He'll be here within the hour, and he's going to Hogwarts!”

 

For a moment, there was stunned silence all around, until Neville traded a wide-eyed glance with Draco. “You know what that means, right?”

 

Draco's grip around his wand tightened. “Yes. Finally.” He turned to Seamus. “Spread the message and gather the camp council. We'll be there in a moment.”

 

Seamus nodded, too excited to complain about Draco giving him orders, and dashed off while Neville chuckled darkly. “I can't believe it. The day has come.” He shook himself out of his thoughts. “We have to organize a watch. Fernando, can you-”

 

“Watch the river?” He shrugged, seemingly unruffled by the news, but Sergio could see the excitement lurking in his eyes. “Sure.”

 

“Thank you. Sergio, you go with him.” Sergio opened his mouth to protest, but Neville gave him a look that said 'Don't make me go to Remus to confirm that order.', so he just huffed and crossed his arms. “No one will go on watch alone, especially none without a wand. And while you wait, you can work out whatever's been happening between you two.”

 

“Why don't you just give him back his-” But Neville and Draco were already gone. Great. He turned to Fernando who was watching him with that infuriatingly unreadable expression of his and held out his arm. “May I have the next dance?”

 

Fernando rolled his eyes, but took a tight hold of his elbow and Sergio immediately apparated them onto the hill top without a word of warning. He watched with a weird sense of satisfaction as Fernando stumbled and bent forward to hug his stomach.

 

“Fucking hell. Didn't do that in a while.”

 

Sergio didn't answer and sat down on the grass, his eyes focusing on the river curve. The last thing he needed was to be reminded of what had happened here. But of course, it was already too late. He could feel Fernando's presence at his back before the Slytherin eased down next to him, and it set off all the memories he had tried to bury over the last three days, old and new alike.

 

Fernando didn't miss him tensing up. “Sergio, listen, I'm sorry. I really am.” He leant closer when Sergio didn't react. “Sese-”

 

“Don't call me that!” Sergio rounded on him as quick as a snake and punched him hard in the shoulder, his face a grimace of fury and regret. “You have _no right_ to call me that!”

 

Fernando bit his lip when the pain shot through his arm, and Sergio caught a brief glimpse at the anger in his eyes before he avoided his gaze. “Okay. Fine. I won't. But at least listen.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“I didn't regret what happened between us. Not at all. And if you'd stayed for a moment longer before apparating out on me, I would've told you.” His voice was seething when he continued. “But of course you had to go and make it even more complicated.”

 

A moment passed before Sergio had regained control over his voice. “Me?! _You_ acted like it meant nothing to you!”

 

“That's not true.”

 

Damn, he wasn't ready to have this conversation right now, on the brink of battle. Not ready at all. “Listen, can we just keep watch? I don't want to talk about it.”

 

Without waiting for a reply, he turned away from Fernando and fixed his gaze again on the river, tuning his senses to any changes in the air. In the following silence, he busied himself with his wand, trying to remember every spell of attack and defence and every curse he had learned over the years. He knew he'd need them all when they moved to take over Hogwarts. The last battle, finally come. It probably should've filled him with relief, but there was only dread and fear left in his gut. He knew the possibility was high that he might die. That people he knew might die. That Fernando might die.

 

If he chose to join them, that was.

 

The sweet scent of the Black Marble-Climber filled his senses and he looked over at Fernando. “Will you fight with us?”

 

Fernando watched him for a moment, his expression back under control. “I haven't decided yet.”

 

Sergio smiled a bitter smile and plucked the cigarette from his fingers to take a few drags. “Thought so.”

 

“Sergio-” A sudden ripple in the air cut Fernando off, and Sergio jumped up, wand at the ready. “Sergio?”

 

“There. Down at the river.”

 

In his eagerness to greet Harry, Sergio forgot to take Fernando along when he apparated down to the river bank, but he didn't have time to ponder on it, because the Golden Trio arrived at the same time he did, and he suddenly found himself faced with three wands pointed at him.

 

“Woah, easy!”

 

There was a short pause as they stared at him, but then Harry's frown eased up as recognition spread on his face. “Sergio?”

 

“Hey, Harry.” He waded a few steps forward into the river. “Nice to-”

 

“Sergio! We were being followed! Did someone else apparate here?”

 

Sergio shook his head, his hand tightening around his wand. “No.” He turned to wave at Fernando, who reluctantly left his lookout and trudged down the hill side to join them. “There's just me and Fernando, and we've been watching for a while.”

 

Hermione exhaled the breath she'd been holding as her shoulders slumped in relief. “Thank God!”

 

And only then did it occur to Sergio how ragged and weary they looked. “What the hell happened to you? You look like-”

 

He was interrupted by two identical cracks and he didn't even have time to swear when two snatchers appeared behind them out of thin air. One of them immediately aimed at Harry, and Sergio acted out of pure instinct as he pushed him out of the way and ripped his wand up to form a protective shield. But he wasn't fast enough, and the next thing he felt was the curse punching right through, hitting him square in the chest. As he fell back with a gasp, he heard Fernando shouting his name before the water pulled him under, effectively extinguishing all sound.

 

And then the memories stopped.

 

 

— † —

 

 

Thanks for reading! <3


	6. Interlude 2

— † —

 

 

It was strange, Fernando thought as he watched Sergio closely, strange how quickly he'd become reattached to the Gryffindor. To his brilliant smile, his kind eyes, his fire. He had never meant to leave Sergio behind, but in the end, it had been inevitable. At least it had seemed an inescapable fact at the time. Now, he wasn't so sure anymore. But no, even if he'd asked, Sergio would've never agreed on abandoning his friends. It had been the only way.

 

He hadn't realized he had been taken to the one camp where Sergio Ramos, of all people, was living until the morning after the last attack. Till then, he'd believed it to be a dream, a trick of his mind like he had experienced many times before whenever someone with long auburn hair had passed him in the street. But of course it wasn't, of course he was immediately pulled back into the orbit of that bloody Gryffindor as if there weren't many months worth of accusations and bitterness lying between them. He didn't know why he kept coming back. The guy was naïve, dangerously so, he was loud and brash and trouble on two legs.

 

He closed his eyes for a moment as he thought about his many regrets. Was the fall of the castle one of them? No, certainly not. But Hogwarts had turned from his teenage prison into a symbol of defeat, a symbol of slavery, and it was only fitting that the last battle for their world would take place where it all began. Maybe it was finally time to-

 

“Will you fight with us?”

 

Fernando opened his eyes and looked back at him, trying hard not to let his thoughts show on his face. “I haven't decided yet.”

 

Sergio's lips stretched into a smile that was more like a grimace as he stole his cigarette to take a few drags. “Thought so.”

 

And for whatever reason, Fernando didn't want him to think of him as the coward he remembered from the night he left. “Sergio-”

 

But Sergio suddenly hissed and waved a hand at him to make him stop, so he abruptly shut his mouth and strained his senses for anything unusual that heralded the arrival of Harry Potter. However, nothing had changed, so when Sergio jumped up out of the blue, he almost lost his balance in his surprise.

 

“Sergio,” he whispered. “What is it?” But the Gryffindor didn't move as he stared down at the river, and Fernando chuckled as a sudden thought occurred to him. “Are the hallucinations finally kicking in?”

 

Again, no answer. With an annoyed groan, Fernando pushed himself up onto his feet and took a closer look at the river. There was nothing there. A sudden crack right next to him made him cringe, and he watched, disgruntled, as Sergio reappeared on the river shore. “Sergio, come on! That's not funny!”

 

With a hearty curse, he skidded his way down the hill side. Damn that bloody Gryffindors. He had a really bad feeling about this, but he couldn't decide if it was the annoyance he felt at Sergio's behaviour or a hunch of something yet to come. Either way, it didn't fail to fuel his irritation – even more so when he finally reached Sergio and the idiot walked right into the river before he could give him the solid shake he deserved.

 

“Don't you think I'm going to get myself wet, only to save you from drowning!”

 

When Sergio didn't answer yet again, worry began to bleed into the anger coursing through his veins. To watch him standing in the river, unmoving, with the water sloshing around his legs and the wind ruffling his hair – it looked like a scene from a nightmare and it sent a violent shiver down his spine. He briefly considered going back to camp to get help, but he didn't feel comfortable with the concept of leaving Sergio in the river, stoned and obviously preparing to go for a spontaneous dive.

 

In the end, the decision was taken from him, as several things happened at once. Sergio's whole body tensed, but before Fernando could even open his mouth to ask, a ripple went through the air and the Golden Trio dropped into the river right in front of them. There was no time for greetings, though, because they were immediately followed by two snatchers, and Sergio was already aiming at one them, almost as if he knew where he would appear. However, the snatcher was unusually quick and didn't waste any time with wonder. They both let loose a curse at the same time, and they met in the middle, bouncing off of each other and reflecting right back to their owners.

 

Fernando yelled Sergio's name when the curse hit him square in the chest, throwing him off his feet, and he jumped forward to catch him. He wasn't quick enough, though, and Sergio disappeared beneath the water surface for a long and terrible second before Fernando finally reached him and pulled him up into his arms. He barely registered the sudden silence when the second snatcher fell prey to one of Ron's curses as he cradled Sergio's head against his shoulder. Blood was rushing out of several gashes littering his chest and his breathing was shallow and barely noticeable.

 

“Is he okay?” Harry appeared at his side, his face worried, but also lined with the weariness of someone who had already lost too many people to his cause. “We have to take him to a healer!”

 

“No!” Fernando's mind was a blank mess as he grabbed Sergio's wand that was floating peacefully next to them on the river waves. “I have a potion. I'll take him to my tent.” He pointed the wand in the direction of the forest. “The camp is that way.”

 

He didn't wait for Harry's reply as he closed his eyes to squash the threatening doubts and focus entirely on the wand between his fingers, on the faint tremors running through the wood, on the patterns adorning the surface. It took a long and excruciating moment, but then he could feel the hum of approval reverberating through his fingertips and he didn't waste another second. As gently as he could, he gathered Sergio up against his chest and took the jump.

 

 

— † —

 

 

I'm really sorry it took so long to post this little snippet. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless and that you'll stay with me for the next and final chapter. =)

 

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for the really long wait for the really short interlude, and to celebrate today which has been an amazing day for me so far, I decided to post the final chapter earlier than planned. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! :)

— † —

 

 

What a strange dream.

 

That was the first thing that came to Sergio's mind when he woke from a long and deep rest. It was still lingering in his head, so he tried to remember as many details as possible. There was Harry, and Ron and Hermione, they were finally coming back, and there was Fernando who tried to apologize but somehow managed to insult him again along the way. And then, there was a snatcher, bent on killing him, probably. Yes, very strange indeed.

 

He turned over onto his other side, and his frown deepened when his senses picked up things that just weren't right. The amount of magic in the air was ridiculously high, and his tent was way too warm, and the sound of voices and footsteps echoing in the stone halls were- Wait. Stone halls.

 

Within a second, Sergio was wide awake, and his eyes shot open as he sat up quickly, only to sink back down to the bed with a suppressed groan as overwhelming pain took his breath away. Holy hell, now that's what he called muscle aches. His whole body felt like a troll had used it as a punching bag, but when he pulled up his shirt – that wasn't even his shirt – there was nothing there, not even bruises.

 

“Hey! You okay?”

 

Sergio looked over to the boy in the next bed (someone from his year, a Ravenclaw if he remembered correctly), and only then did he take in the rest of the room. There were five other beds and nothing else, occupied by people of varying ages, all of them fast asleep – except his neighbour who carried his left arm in a sling. “Where the hell am I?”

 

The boy raised an eyebrow. “One of the infirmaries.” When Sergio only stared at him, he hesitantly tried again. “Hogwarts...?”

 

This time, Sergio actually shot up into a sitting position, despite the pain wrecking his upper body. “What?! What time is it? Did they already conquer the castle?”

 

His neighbour looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. “You're a bit out of it, aren't you? You-Know-Who fell two days ago!” When Sergio turned deathly pale, his voice grew worried. “Didn't you know?”

 

Sergio was barely able to form words. “No, I... no.”

 

“You look sick, man. Let me call someone, okay?”

 

When he didn't get a reply, the boy leant forward and created a few drops of light with his wand that floated through the open door and shattered on the opposite wall of the corridor. Footsteps immediately sounded in the hall and only two seconds later, Neville appeared in the doorway.

 

“Martin, what is it? Is the painkiller potion wearing off?” The boy only pointed his wand at Sergio who looked at Neville as if he'd faint any minute. “Sergio! You're awake!” He sat down on the edge of the bed, and with a quick look around the room, his voice dropped to a whisper. “How do you feel? Should I get a healer?”

 

“No, I... what the fuck happened?”

 

The light in Neville's eyes dimmed and his face grew serious. “You got yourself some nasty injuries when you fought a snatcher that was trailing Harry. Fernando saved you, but your body couldn't handle the potion quite so well, and you were out of it since then. We couldn't leave you there, so we took you with us to Hogwarts once it was secure.”

 

Sergio fell back into the pillows. “I can't believe I slept through the battle!”

 

“Don't you wish you could've been there.” Neville's face was a pale mask of pain as he remembered the fights, the fire – and that blasted snake. “Worst day of my life.”

 

Shame filled Sergio as he avoided his gaze. “I'm sorry. What happened?”

 

They both knew what the question really was: who survived. So Neville told him what he knew of the battle, what he'd heard of, and most important of all, who wouldn't see another day. Sergio fought hard against tears when he heard about Fred, about Tonks, about Lupin and all the others he'd never see again. He smiled a grim smile when he heard that Voldemort was indeed gone once and for all. And he listened with a stony expression on his face as Neville told him who was waiting for a life sentence in Azkaban.

 

“So Draco's parents will serve a lesser sentence for helping Harry?”

 

Neville pulled a hand down his face and sighed. “His mother, yes. His father, though... Probably not.”

 

Sergio nodded, but didn't ask for more. It wasn't his business, and there was only one more question on his mind. One he was almost too afraid to ask. “What about... Fernando?”

 

“He fought with us.” There was a hint of pride in his voice, and something else Sergio couldn't quite figure out. “He defended this wing, together with Seamus and Dean. They told me he fought well, despite his lack of experience. And I'm pretty sure I know the reason.”

 

Sergio closed his eyes when Neville sent him a pointed look. “Nev, I really don't want to talk about it right now, okay?” He could already feel a headache coming on, and his emotions were running riot from what he'd already heard. “What about his parents?”

 

“Also Azkaban. As far as I know, he didn't run into them during the battle.”

 

“Okay, that's good.” He pulled an arm over his eyes to shield them from the torches on the walls when he felt his mind turning slow and his limbs growing heavy. “Good.”

 

 

— † —

 

 

“What's that?”

 

“A fresh bandage.”

 

“A fresh- what the hell happened to that wonder potion of yours?”

 

“Seamus,” Fernando groaned. “That takes weeks to make, and out of ten attempts, only one is successful. If you're lucky. It depends strongly on the quality of the plants, the moon phase and the surrounding level of ma-”

 

“Okay. Blah blah. I get it. No wonder potion for me.”

 

“No, certainly not. And I wouldn't waste it on something you won't die of, anyway.”

 

Leaning against the wall outside the classroom-now-turned-into-one-of-the-too-many-infirmaries, Sergio allowed himself a smile as he listened to Fernando and Seamus bickering back and forth. However, contrary to how he remembered it (now), there was no venom in there, and no awkward edge. It seemed like they had bonded over the biggest and hopefully last battle of their lives. Typical, Sergio thought, as soon as I'm not looking. He couldn't help another smile, but it froze when his name suddenly startled him out of his thoughts.

 

“What about him?”

 

“You protected that hall like a lioness would her cubs. And don't you think I don't know about you sitting next to his bed for hours on end, watching him sleep. And now that Neville told us he's finally awake, you'd make a detour over London if it meant you could avoid that part of the castle.”

 

A pause. “First of all, don't make animal metaphors. Out of your mouth, that's just creepy. And second of all, that was medical interest. I wasn't sure how the potion would affect his body system.”

 

“Uh-huh. Medical interest, my ass. Let me tell you something-”

 

Seamus abruptly snapped his mouth shut when Sergio chose that moment to appear in the doorway. Fernando raised an eyebrow and followed his gaze, only to look down into his lap when their eyes met.

 

“If you're so interested in my condition, I volunteer for a checkup.”

 

“I-” Seamus drew the word out as he looked back and forth between them. “-think I have to go.” He clapped Fernando awkwardly on the shoulder and hopped off the table. “Thanks, mate.”

 

Sergio took a step forward to let him pass. “Later, Seamus.”

 

Seamus grinned at him. “It's good to have you back, Ramos.”

 

Fernando didn't look up when he pulled himself up onto the table. “Madame Pomfrey showed me a few detection spells,” he muttered. “I'll just run them over you and see what'll come up, okay?”

 

Sergio nodded and watched him work for a while. But after two long minutes, he couldn't bear the silence anymore. “Ever considered an apprenticeship at St. Mungo's?”

 

Fernando paused for a moment. “Not... yet, no.”

 

“Well, you should. You'd be good with the patients, you know. Intimidate them into submission with your glares.”

 

Fernando grimaced. “Yeah, if I don't kill them with a potion first.”

 

Sergio exhaled slowly and looked over to the other healers talking quietly to their patients while they applied salves and changed bandages. “Can we talk? Somewhere private?”

 

Fernando sighed, but he didn't put up a fight. “I highly doubt that anything like a private place exists around here at the moment. But we could try the lake.”

 

They didn't talk as they walked through the halls, sometimes climbing over rubble, sometimes nodding to people they knew. Sergio had already seen his fair share of the ruined castle, but he hadn't been outside yet. So when they stepped into the courtyard and he finally saw the full extent of destruction, he abruptly stopped walking as he stared in disbelief at the holes in the outer walls. Hogwarts, as he had known it, was forever gone and it would never come back. He knew it wouldn't have made a difference if he had been there in the final battle, but getting thrown into this without any memories of it... that was quite unsettling.

 

“Sergio...?”

 

He looked over at Fernando who was waiting for him a few feet down the path and slowly blinked as he remembered why he'd come outside in the first place. “Yeah. I'm coming.”

 

Fernando fell into step next to him and softly cleared his throat. “That's not what I wanted.”

 

Sergio closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. “I know.”

 

As he climbed down the path and onto the shore, the memory of Fernando's promise came back full force, but he was surprised to find that it wasn't accompanied by anger or disappointment. It was just a memory in the long line of memories that had led to this day, to this moment. _Just don't fuck it up, Ramos._

 

“Thank you for saving my life.”

 

Fernando shrugged and walked to the edge of the water, gazing out across the lake. “Least I could do after leaving you to die before.”

 

Sergio pressed a hand to his chest when the ache suddenly resurfaced. “You didn't... Listen, I finally understood you had no choice. But I know for sure that _I_ had a choice. I watched you suffer and I did nothing. I watched them bother you and I did nothing. I was young and stupid, but that's no excuse. You were my friend, and I failed you.” He took a deep breath. “Please forgive me.”

 

Fernando's shoulders tensed, but otherwise, he didn't react for a long time. Sergio watched him with increasing trepidation, yet he was unwilling to break the silence. He had finally said what had been weighing on his mind for way too long, and he'd be damned if he took any of it back.

 

“Does it really make sense for me to forgive you when you haven't forgiven yourself?”

 

Sergio blinked. He hadn't seen that one coming. “What?”

 

Fernando turned around to him with his infuriatingly unreadable expression, but his eyes were dark and challenging. “For me, there's nothing to forgive. What's done is done. Like you said, you were my friend, the only friend I had in this blasted school. Without you, I would've left way sooner. So tell me, why can't you forgive yourself?”

 

Sergio had been prepared for snarky comments, for verbal attacks oozing with sarcasm and cynicism. He certainly hadn't been prepared for Fernando defending his ill judgement of reality. “But I... I remember so many moments where I should've defended you against my housemates, but I said nothing!”

 

Fernando slowly shook his head, still unruffled. “You couldn't choose.”

 

It drove Sergio mad. “But I did! I chose them!”

 

“If you had, you would've treated me just like they did.”

 

“It's just...,” Sergio weakly insisted. “There's so much I want to make up to you.”

 

Fernando's eyes narrowed and his back straightened as the impassive mask abruptly slid off his face and was replaced by anger. “Make up to me? Is that what this is about? Some Gryffindor complex?”

 

“No!” One day, that Slytherin would be the death of him, he was absolutely sure of that. “No, that's not what I meant!”

 

“Then what did you mean?”

 

Sergio pulled his hands down his face to keep them from strangling Fernando. “I'm sick of this whole one step forward, two steps back shit! I just... I need to know what this means to you, what I mean to you. I'm tired of not knowing whether you're going to disappear or pounce on me. Either of us could've died here and I can't go on not knowing what we are. Friends, lovers, students from the same year – what the hell are we, Fernando?”

 

Fernando was silent for a moment. “What would you like us to be?”

 

“Don't you turn this around!” Sergio took a few steps forward until they were barely a foot apart. “Look me in the eye and tell me what you want us to be.”

 

“I don't know.” Sergio huffed and spun on his heel, ready to storm off and put an end to his own misery, but Fernando caught his wrist. “But I want to find out.”

 

Sergio turned his head to deliver a biting remark, but found himself face to face with Fernando, with barely an inch between them, and whatever he was going to say evaded his mind as their eyes locked. There was only desire and longing in Fernando's gaze and Sergio's breath caught in his throat. He didn't know who moved first, but all of a sudden, they were kissing and he fell into Fernando's arms like a damsel in distress in a Disney movie. That thought sobered him up pretty quickly and he immediately jerked back to glare at the Slytherin.

 

“You can't always kiss me when you want to shut me up!”

 

Fernando smirked. “I can try.”

 

“Seriously, I don't-”

 

“You mean a lot to me, you idiot. More than anyone else.” His voice was quiet and sincere, and that shut Sergio up more effectively than any kiss ever could. “I don't want the past to stand between us. I don't want a saviour. I want you like you are, spitting insults and generally just giving me hell.” He let go of Sergio's wrist and stepped back. “There you have it. That's what I want.”

 

For a minute, he could only stare at Fernando who looked at him with sad eyes, his face pale and vulnerable, and it occurred to Sergio that he was steeling himself for rejection. Indeed, he looked like a man that was waiting for the guillotine to drop. Somehow, that thought made him laugh. How ridiculous this situation was!

 

Fernando reared back as if he'd been slapped, and Sergio quickly stopped. “I want that, too. God, I want that, too!” He reached out and slowly and carefully framed his face with his hands. “Let's not waste any more time, okay?”

 

A small, tentative smile slowly spread on Fernando's face, and his arms came up to wind around Sergio's waist. “I'm not the one who's still talking.”

 

“Shut up,” he murmured and leant forward to press a firm kiss to his lips.

 

 

— † —

 

 

Thank you very much for reading! Phew, from the first draft to the finished story: a year and eleven days. Gosh. xD

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to use this last note to get rid of some heartfelt thanks:  
> \- to everyone who read, commented and left kudos. *bows*  
> \- to darthenna for taking the time to comment on every single chapter. I really appreciate that, your thoughts always made me smile and helped me a lot. :*  
> \- and last but especially not least to lumaste who not only kick-started the whole thing with her own amazing drabble, but who also stayed with me every single step along the long and sometimes frustrating way _and_ who commented on every chapter on top of that. You're incredible and I really mean it when I say I'm so happy we got stuck on talking about football in the comment section of your blog some eternity ago. :D Even across numerous borders and the distance of 3.000-odd kilometres, you're an invaluable friend to me. Much love from the Big B.  <3<3<3
> 
> Thank you all! I wish you a great night (or day, whatever it is where you are)! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Borrowed the title from the Iron Maiden song (who else? xD).


End file.
